


Buon Appetito

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amalfi Coast, Breakfast in Bed, Chocolate Sauce, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Honeymoon, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 2 - PearlPansy's poor pearl necklace... possibly beyond repair
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Paneville





	Buon Appetito

Pansy stretched in the bed, luxuriating in how her muscled ached. She grinned as she remembered the night before, wondering whether she would have bite marks and love bites all over her neck as she touched the tender flesh. Rolling over, she hoped to cuddle up to her new husband, grinning as she remembered the explosive wedding night before. 

Running her hand sleepily along the cool Egyptian cotton sheets, she opened her eyes when her hand met nothing but air. The bed beside her was empty and cold, meaning he had been gone for a little while. She opened her eyes wider in surprise before looking around for him. The room was empty as her eyes skimmed the furniture smirking at the clothes and jewellery that lay strewn haphazardly all over the place. Her pearl necklace was done for. How her stocking had ended up dangling from the chandelier was anyone’s guess. 

The light, white curtains caught the air as they blew in the room, drawing her eyes. She noticed the edge of his bare shoulder through the gauze as she sat up. Leaning forward, she admired him as he stood leaning against the stone balcony railing outside their bedroom. He’d put on a pair of loose shorts but had thankfully left the rest of his body bare. Shaking her head in desire, she didn’t think she would ever tire of seeing him. She could see the scratches and crescent moons etched into his skin from the bed and felt a mixture of guilt, desire and pride. He wasn’t the only one that liked to leave marks. 

“Neville? Come back to bed,” she called as another stretch tried to work the aches from her muscles. 

“Love? Come here!” He muttered back as though he hadn’t heard her.

“But why?” She pretended to whine. “Don’t you want to come back to me? Here? Naked?” She tried as she paused, waiting for his response, knowing full well what it would be. 

“It’s so beautiful!” he breathed, completely oblivious to her. Pansy rolled her eyes. He most certainly wasn’t listening to her. 

“You should be telling me that in here!” She teased as she swung her legs out and reached for her bag. She opened and rummaged until she found what she was after. Once her robe was free from her luggage, she wrapped it around her and moved to join him.

The sounds of seagulls and the roar of the sea surrounded her as she stepped out only the cool marble, sliding her arms around his waist. As she pressed her body against his. He groaned in delight as his hand met hers. 

The Amalfi coast was always sublime, but today it was almost like seeing it for the first time as she felt Neville take in the view. He pulled her around without taking his eyes off the scenery. Effectively pinning her to the railing as his arms surrounded her, as his wide eyes moved around the coastline.

“I never realised the sea could be that colour, its so blue!” He said with a shake of his head. Pansy went to say something sarcastic, which she wouldn’t have thought about with anyone else, but stopped, turning in his arms so that she was facing him. 

“I always forget that you’ve never left Britain before,” She kissed his cheek. 

“I can’t believe there are places this beautiful! Whitby is nothing like this,” He muttered with a shake of his head. Finally turning his eyes to her, his astonishment turning into a beaming grin, looking like a child on Christmas morning. “Thank you for insisting we come here!” He said, lowering his head to meet hers as he kissed her gently, catching her bottom lip gently between his own, the marble railing pushing into her back. 

“If we had stuck with your plan, I’m sure the world and his wife would have descended already to see how married life was treating us,” She said after they parted. “I’m sure Luna would be the first one knocking on the door with some forgotten present or something.”

He chuckled and nodded, “Don’t be mean, she means well!” 

Pansy rolled her eyes with a smile, “Face it, your friends have no sense of personal space sometimes,” He rolled his eyes and grinned with a nod. 

“No chance of that here though, it’s just you and me,” He growled quietly stirring the sensitive nerves in her groin. How did he do that with just his voice?

“You and me, I like the sound of that.” She cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. “But maybe we should eat breakfast first. Build up our energy levels,” She grinned as he pulled away slightly. 

“You said last night that you didn’t want to leave the hotel room, at all?” he teased cheekily.

“And I have no intention of it. If you hadn’t been in such a rush last night, you would have read the hotel information. I requested that breakfast, lunch and dinner be room service only.” She whispered seductively. 

“Mmm, I knew there was a reason I married you,” He groaned as he stole a kiss and then another. Their lips never staying together for more than a few seconds before the kisses broke. 

“And I thought it was all for the money and fantastic sex?” She teased, smiling into his lips as he continued to steal kisses. 

“Those are just perks,” He said, pushing his hand into her hair as he pulled her flush against his body and kissing her thoroughly. 

“Love you, husband,” She smiled as he gently released her but held her in a hug, making her feel cherished and safe. Something that only he had ever managed to do.

“Love you too, Wife.” He said as he pressed his lips to her temple. 

A pop filled the air, making them both jump. Turning, they noticed that the table to their left was filled with a feast of breakfast foods—pastries and fruits as well as an assortment of bowls filled with jams, preserves and sauces. 

A warm breeze wafted the aromas at them, causing them to both groan in delight. 

“Mmm, a Mediterranean breakfast,” Pansy sighed as they moved to the table. Neville took the time to make their drinks, Black coffee for Pansy and tea for himself. She poured them orange juice and chose the pastries that he needed to try to get a true taste of Italy. 

“I could get used to this,” He smiled as he handed her the cup, meeting her eyes with his cheeky lopsided smile. 

“I hope I never do,” she replied before blushing. It was such an unguarded comment leaving her mouth. He looked at her with wide eye’s before smiling at her, and her heart melted. 

“Why? Pansy Longbottom? Are you being sentimental?” He teased softly, reaching for her hand. She pouted before the smile pulled from her lips. 

“Damn you Gryffindorks and your touchy-feely ways!” She grumbled. His face turned mischievous, and he smiled at her raising an eyebrow.

“You weren’t complaining about my touchy-feely ways last night…” He pinned her with a stare that told her that she wasn’t the only one picking things up from the other. He tore a piece of the chocolate pastry and pushed it into his mouth. Sipping her coffee mutely, she watched him as his eyes moved over her body. From the mark’s he’d left on her neck to her barely concealed chest under her sheer dressing gown. Her nipples tightened under his gaze, like invisible fingers caressed where his sight touched. 

After a few moments, he stood and stepped in front of her, his wand in his left hand and his right offered to her. She took it, and he helped her up. His hand released hers before grabbing her around the waist, crashing their bodies and lips together. She could still taste the chocolate on his lips as they kissed fervently as though the distance between them had been miles instead of inches. She heard his wand swish through the air and opened her eyes wide enough to see the tray of sauces and preserves as well as the fruit, float up and follow them as they stumbled back towards the bed. 

“Do I dare ask?” She breathed as he claimed her neck again. 

“I thought that we could eat breakfast inside.” He breathed against her skin. She shivered, sending goosebumps across her flesh. She felt him grin. “And you, my beautiful darling, are going to be my plate. What do you say to that?” He challenged. The thought of him licking the chocolate sauce off her made her let out a gasp. 

“Buon Appetito!” She whispered in Italian as he lay her down on the bed.


End file.
